Hope dies last
by fanka77
Summary: Something old, something short... ;P


_**A/N:** OK, this one shot is little old and I totally forgot about it till now. Today, with a invaluable help of my dear friend - Zoja (Patuś, your'e the best! Thank you!), I've refreshed this thing and voila. Enjoy!_

_Yours truly_

_fanka :)_

* * *

"**HOPE DIES LAST"**

- It's official. I'm in love, but what the hell I am going to do now?

Don't get me wrong... I'm not complaining. It's the best thing that ever happened to me, but I've a serious problem. I mean it! A huge, heavy, colossal problem…

You see... I fell in love with amazing woman. She's beautiful, smart, sexy, funny. She has an incredible sense of humor, courage and a gentle heart, a heart full of love and compassion.

She's perfect.

No, it's not Darcy. Not anymore. Long time ago I thought, that maybe Darcy is "the one", but she left me. She preferred her career and fame instead of me and our relationship, you know?

No, I do not regret, that she's gone. I think that this was never meant to be, at least not forever, not like with my little Sheila…

My little Sheila, my Tara… I have never thought that I will lose my head for someone like her. She isn't even in my usual type. She is modest, shy and sometimes totally distracted and yet, with one simple kiss, she grasped my heart in her hands and it was hers...

I still remember this kiss after the concert of Mojo Gogo. It was so tender, so delicate, so sweet and… so short. Her lips were silky and very soft when they touched mine. It was one brief moment, but I felt a thousand butterflies in my stomach like never before, even when I kissed Darcy.

I was shocked.

Suddenly I didn't see Tara -Tech, my colleague, my fellow agent, my friend, heck- my little sister, anymore. I saw a real, beautiful and remarkable woman, who has made something with my heart. It was like in this Doug Stone's song, I saw her in a different light and I was bewitched.

I still don't know why I told her those stupid things the next day in the park. I think I was confused and torn between my feelings towards Darcy and this new feeling which I had for Tara. My severance with Darcy was so fresh that I have felt as if I had betrayed her, so I told Tara that her kiss had made me realise that I still loved my ex girlfriend.

BIG MISTAKE! I will never forget that look in her eyes. I hurt her, I know. But despite everything, she smiled and told me that she's understood, that she was still my friend.

Did she mean it? Yes, she did…

She was my rock when Darcy left for good, when in the heat of the moment I told her about my gambling problem (one night I felt a temptation and Jack disappeared somewhere with Sue and didn't return my phone calls, so I called Tara and she was there for me) and when Mac died in prison. She never judged me, never criticized me but always held my hand when I needed it. My sweet angel…

I have fallen for her, totally. I have lost my heart and my soul for her completely, and I don't know what to do...

Why? Because like I said, I hurt her. I don't deserve her, I don't deserve her love. Besides she doesn't see me in that way and it's my fault. It was I who rejected her, not conversely. I was a bloody drongo and I can only blame myself.

Anyway… I want to be with her, to spend the rest of my life with Tara. I want children, a home with a white fence, maybe a cat or something. I want to fall asleep beside her and wake up in her arms. I want that "happily ever after", that Jack has found with Sue. I want everything. I want her…

But I'm scared… What if she rejects me? What if she doesn't want me this way?

Sometimes I think that there is still hope, that maybe I'm not on the lost position. Sometimes in her eyes I see that faint light of something more but it's disappears quickly and once again she gives me this friendly look which says: "I'm your friend, Bobby. You can count on me".

Sure. I'm happy that she's my friend. I appreciate Tara's friendship very much but I need more. I desperately need her love.

I know that I'm not a perfect guy. Heck! Sometimes I'm simply big Galah, but I love her with all I am and I know that no one will ever love her like I do.

So, I need advice. What can I do to win her heart, Pops?

- You know the answer, son. Deep in your heart, you know... Just tell her…- answered his father.

Bobby smiled.

- _Is it really so simple?_- he thought.

And it was…

- I'm going home, Dad. I'm going to my Tara. And who knows? Maybe I will have my own "happily ever after"? Sue always says that miracles happen! - said the agent.- Please, kiss Mom from me!- he added.

- OK. Take care and good luck, son.- heard Bobby, before he has put off the handset and switched off the lamp on his desk in the bullpen.

- It's now or never, Crash!- he whispered and left the building with a hope in his heart.

After all they say that the hope dies last...

The End


End file.
